Pokemon Niff: A Critical Hit
by backyousorrybastards
Summary: AU pokemo!Niff :D Nick Duval is a beginner in terms of Pokemon training. Jeff Sterling has a little more experience and skill under his belt. The two meet out in the tall grass for a battle, and things go from there. Who knows, maybe love is in the air


**Hello! Sooo, yeah...this is some pokemon!niff! :D I thank niff-is-kryptonite for beta-ing and then my sister (who just kind of reads through everything I write) storiesliveforever! :D THANKS! :D**  
><strong>So, uuum I guess just let me know if you think i should continue? I hope it works kinda haha =p THANKS EVERYBODY! :D <strong>

"Squirtle, I choose you!" the young, brunette boy shouted, tossing more than throwing the red and white patterned ball out into the grass. Nicholas Duval was a new Pokemon trainer, still learning the ins and outs of caring for and preparing the enigmatic , spectacular creatures that crawled the tall grass around his village.

The other boy was different. Younger, by about a year, but more confident nonetheless. His carefully styled, bleached hair hung in his face as he labored over the four different, yet equally trained, choices in his hand. He observed his opponent's Squirtle before carefully selecting one, bringing it to his lips as though to whisper to it before voicing, "Bulbasour, I choose you!"

Nick burrowed his eyebrows, half in surprise, half in concern, as the Bulbasour appeared, shaking a loose leaf from its body.

Nick took the first move.

"Squirtle, use tackle!"

The move was not affective.

Jeff spoke, his voice stronger and more poised.

"Bulbasour, use vine whip!"

The move was very effective. Nick's Squirtle was left very weak, apparent by its droopy appearance and stumbling.

Nick's eyes only widened for a minute before he composed himself.

"Use tackle!"

Again, the Bulbasuaur showed no signs of weakening.

Jeff grinned as he went to finish the battle.

"Use scr-"

The change in the young boy's face was apparent as he stopped his words mid- syllable. He stopped suddenly. His eyes loomed over the inexperienced, shorter boy standing in front of him. The adorable smudge of dirt on his flushed cheek. Jeff's face softened as his smirk turned into more of a grin. Like he had seen something beautiful all of a sudden. If one were studying Jeff, the change in his demeanor may have been apparent. Nick, apparently, was very closely studying him.

"Growth," Jeff decided, instead, physically taking a step back. It was obvious that growth was a horrible move to make. There was no reason to raise Bulbasuaur's attack power.

Nick's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He attacked with tackle again, slowly making a dent in Bulbausaur's strong health.

Jeff, again and again, used growth. Neither boy really knew why he was doing it.

Nick couldn't help but get excited, despite the circumstances, as he delivered the finishing blow, finally having chipped away all of Bulbasuaur's strength. Jeff looked down in forced disappointment as his Pokemon returned to the ball.

"Not bad." Jeff congratulated, the smirk returning to his face as he carefully tucked the Pokemon ball in his back pocket. "You were much better than I expected, at least."

Nick sighed as he turned away.

"Hey, where'ya going?" Jeff called after him before catching up, the two walking shoulder to shoulder. "Not many people beat me, ya' know."

Nick stopped suddenly.

"Look," he began. "I don't know why you purposely let me win, but you're just making it worse by doing this, ok?"

"What are you talking about," Jeff asked, innocently staring into Nick's eyes.

"Really? I'm not that much of an idiot, ok?"

Jeff's face fell.

"I was that obvious?"

Nick nodded before continuing walking.

"Well that was awful nice of me, wasn't it?" Jeff asked. "Letting you win, I mean?"

"Not really," Nick responded, turning around. "It was kind of mocking me; you thought the only way I could beat you was if you let me. I don't like being screwed with."

"That's not true," Jeff insisted.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Maybe I felt like being beat for once. Being the best isn't easy, ya' know."

"Oh, I can only imagine," Nick said, sarcastically.

"What's your name anyway?" Jeff asked, catching up to the brunette again.

"Nicholas."

"Can I call you Nicky?"

"No. What's your name?"

"Sterling. Jeff Sterling," Jeff greeted warmly, holding out a hand only to have it be ignored.

"So, Nicky, where ya' headed?"

"It's Nick," Nick said cooly. "And no where that's your business."

"Then you won't mind if I join you, huh?"

"Just leave me alone," Nick pleaded.

"Come on, Nicky! We can be, like, partners!"

"I don't need a partner," Nick insisted, turning his shoulder.

"Most people would kill to have me as a partner. I'm rather good, ya' know."

"Well, I'm not one of those people."

"Then just let me follow you," Jeff insisted.

"I don't need you to travel with me."

"You're right, Nicky," Jeff agreed. "It is _I _whoneed _you_ to travel with!"

"Whatever," Nick sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just don't be annoying. And don't call me Nicky!"

"I promise, Nicky!" Jeff agreed, while blatantly disobeying. "I'll be the perfect little companion!"

And so the partnership, or "companionship, began.


End file.
